


Love is an emotion

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Love is an emotion

Logan didn’t expect an apology after Deceit silenced him. He certainly didn’t expect the dark side to invite him for tea to make up for it. “This really isn’t necessary.” Logan assured him as he sat down in the dark side kitchen. 

“I don’t believe it is.” Deceit said. “After all, the others do treat you well. I shouldn’t try to be better.” Logan was taken off guard by that. 

He slowly sipped at the herbal tea, Janus struck up a conversion about the necessities of self care even among the sides. That their well being directly affected Thomas so it was their duty to take care of themselves. Logan agreed and was surprised by just how much he enjoyed Deceit’s company. 

“I should go.” He said realizing how late it had gotten. He stood and Deceit stood as well.

“I’ll walk you back.” Deceit offered. 

Logan was surprised by the offer. He knew that if the others saw Deceit they would be upset. He didn’t want to get involved in a fight this late. “No thank you.” Deceit looked, disappointed. So Logan quickly spoke again, “I would enjoy doing this again.” 

“Friday work for you?” Deceit asked.

Logan nodded. As he walked back to his room, he was oddly looking forward to his next meeting with Deceit. 

It quickly became a weekly event. He would go over early afternoon and stay till late evening. About a month after this began Intrusive thoughts showed up. He slammed a battle axe into the table an inch from Logan’s hand. 

“I thought I told you to stay away on Fridays.” Deceit said with amusement. 

The duke threw his head back and laughed, “You can’t stop me snaky.” He looked at Logan and stuck a hand out. “Remus at your service!” 

Logan blinked in surprise. “Logan.” 

“Oh I know! Jan-” Deceit shot him a look. “Dee talks about you all the time!” 

“Really?” Logan asked, trying to hide his smile. Warmth filled his chest at the idea that Deceit talked about him. He pushed the feeling down. 

Remus sat down in a chair backwards. “Oh he will not shut up about you! You’d think he was dating you not me!” 

Logan choked on his tea at that. “You are dating?” 

Deceit sighed. “Yes.” 

“Who wouldn’t want to hit this?” Remus asked, causing an honest laugh to spill from Logan’s mouth. Remus and Deceit stared at him in amazement. After that Remus invited himself to the weekly tea.

Weekly turned into twice a week. Then every other day. Then one night Logan just fell asleep on the couch with Remus and Deceit after spending hours talking and laughing with them. 

“Janus.” Deceit muttered one day. 

“What?” Logan blinked.

“My name. It’s Janus.” De- Janus said. 

Logan smiled, “It’s good to meet you Janus.” Janus beamed at him. Logan wanted so badly to kiss him but...He was dating Remus. God he wanted to kiss Remus too. Maybe..they would be willing to… 

Logan shoved the thought away. He was NOT going to risk what they had because of him. It would hurt so much more to know that they didn’t want him then just letting the what if’s take away his sleep..

He hoped that Janus or Remus would suggest it. 

\---

Janus was pissed off and needed to vent to his boyfriend and crush. He had kept Logan out of the way so that the others wouldn’t hurt him more. It never even crossed his mind that Logan wouldn’t understand that. Wouldn’t even see it. He just wanted Logan safe. 

But Logan was quiet, too quiet. Had he missed something? Did they say something to him after he left? He brushed it off. Logan wasn’t one to keep things to himself. He would talk about it when he was ready.

\---

That hope was crushed when he was summoned into a courtroom to find that Janus had impersonated him for his own goal. He watched Janus flirt with Roman as he was shoved off to the side. Ignored. 

Maybe Janus didn’t care about what Logan had to say as much as he thought he did. Janus didn’t even apologize for throwing Logan to the side. He just ranted about how he lost. Remus listened and agreed wholeheartedly. Logan nodded along silently. 

Janus didn’t ask for his option once.

\---

Logan brushed the event off. Janus was just frustrated. He didn’t mean to invalidate Logan’s option. He was just playing the part of the villain. After all, they still cared about him right?

Remus showed up and-

“Oh shut up nerdy wolverine!” Remus snapped. Logan shut up. He was silent for a moment as he took in what Remus just said. 

He was irritated as continued to speak. 

Then Remus attacked him...twice.

It...It was fine.

\---

Remus was playing the part of the villain. He had too. But he didn’t expect Logan to dismiss his function so easily. So he lashed out. He felt bad about it later. He waited for Logan to show up so he could apologize knowing that if he stepped foot on the other side Roman and Virgil would throw him out. 

So he waited, growing more and more concerned the longer Logan was gone. 

\---

Logan coughed up bloody flower petals. He stared as his stomach sank. Yellow and Green petals. 

...oh….

Logan avoided them after that. They didn’t even seek him out. 

What was he to him? Entertainment? Or was he just a novelty that wore off? They clearly didn’t care about him. Not in the way he cared about them.

As the weeks passed, he got worse as he couldn’t help but miss Remus’ laugh and Janus’ dry witty humour. He missed them so much it felt like he was missing a part of himself. 

Roman figured out what was wrong when he found Logan coughing up flower petals. He was gentle in his encouragement to tell them. Being surprisingly supportive. 

“They don’t want me.” Logan said heartbroken. So broken down that Roman was about to storm down there and fight them over it. Logan caught his arm and begged him not to. “Just..don’t tell anyone.” 

“I...Logan. You are dying.” Roman said.

“I’ll figure it out.” Logan said firmly.

“You’re smart but-”

“Please let me try?” Logan asked.

Roman sighed and agreed. 

\---

It wasn’t until after the wedding that Logan saw Janus again. He came to talk to him after he ripped Logan out of the way. Logan expected an apology….but no. He came to complain about what Roman said.

“He laughed at my name!” Janus ranted.

Logan opened his mouth to speak when he felt a cough building in his chest. He turned around so Janus won’t see and coughed up a handful of petals. 

“Logan?” 

“Get out.” Logan said his voice rough from the bruising around his neck. From Janus.

Janus looked at him. Really looked at him. Stepping around to face him and stared in horror at the bloody flower petals and bruising on Logan’s neck. The bruising he caused.

“Logan...Oh my god. I’m so sorry I never meant to-”

Logan laughed. It was hollow and rough. It wasn’t the laugh that Janus knew and loved. 

“You only care because I’m dying.” Logan spat at him. “You didn’t care before so don’t pretend to care now!” 

Janus pulled Logan to his chest. It hurt that he pushed back. “I do care about you. I...I love you.” 

“No! Don’t you dare say that!” Logan snapped breaking out of Janus’ hold before coughing fit hit him. 

Janus summoned Remus. Remus was delighted to see Logan before he took in what was happening. “Lo…” 

“Get out. Both of you.” Logan’s voice wavered. 

“Please, just let us explain.” Janus said panicked. 

Logan shook his head. He’s vision of dimming. There was too much blood.

Then Remus kissed him. Logan’s brain stopped working for a second. He pulled his head back. “What are you doing?” 

“Something I’ve wanted to do for weeks!” Remus snapped before kissing him again.

Logan pulled away to cough again. This time it was harder to cough up whatever was in his chest. 

As a whole green flower fell to the floor Logan felt better the pain in his chest easing. There was still one flower though…

Janus put a hand on Logan’s cheek. “I truly am sorry that I hurt you. I wanted to protect you from them and I never saw that I was a threat.” 

Logan...believed him. Logan hacked again, another bloody flower this one yellow. Logan slumped against Janus exhausted. 

“I’m an idiot.” Logan muttered.

“No. we messed up.” Remus said picking Logan up and moving him to the bed. 

Janus and Remus laid down on either side of him. “You really love me?”

“We do.” Janus said.

“Can I ask him?” Remus asked.

“We waited too long as it is.” Janus said.

“Logan.” Remus said in an unusually serious tone. “Do you want to be our boyfriend?” 

Logan smiled tired. “I would love that.” 

He drifted off to sleep. When he wakes up they would have to talk more. But for now Janus and Remus were there to make sure he got the rest he needed.


End file.
